Niibori Takayoshi "The demon from the East"
Niibori Takayoshi 23f3895977c03eb2eae48081c2bc5988-d2zwzf4.jpg General Information '''Name: '''Niibori "Demon" Takayoshi Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6 ft 1 Hair Color: Yellow Eye Color: Brown Blood Type: AB+ DoB: December 22nd Personality Niibori has a rather confident and calm tone to him. Without underestimating his opponent Niibori always has that proud in his skills that he often at times come off as cocky. He has little respect to those who want to coward instead of fighting. His charismatic peronality often leads other to follow him making him a leader type of person. Niibori also has a dark humor to him. Appearance b1507b42803bb301fe366bf5ff7250ee.jpg f5d0bb76f640a0ffe9dbe5b384993cf8.jpg Kyuzo-1.png Standing at 6 feet Niibori is an muscular man with broad shoulders. Niibori walks with intimedation giving off a sense of seriousness. His yellow hair stops to down to his neck with a couple bangs hanging over his eyes. He's often seen wearing a long red leather coat during the cold times. His usual attire is his black v neck shirt, his black skinny sweat pants tucked inside his black boots with a red strip on the tims. Gallery 623309e588ac56701f10399e3db82d84.jpg 2440604_1329351603454.05res_429_300.jpg kyuzo.jpg Kyuzo.png kyuzo__d_by_cursedgnomes.jpg kyuzo_wallpaper_by_motokosection9.jpg Samurai-7-Kyuzo.jpg Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Occupation Merc for hire Master Samurai Lord Of 2nd Soul Tokyo Fighting Style tumblr_m3mbhxKpqh1rnkcuxo1_500.gif tumblr_munvahV1nf1spkzrho1_400.gif tumblr_mtpvw6QJEY1r8oyaho1_500.gif Kendo Kendo (剣道:けんどう kendō?), meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting.needed It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). Kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords, called shinai,needed and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato (長沼 四郎左衛門 国郷, 1688–1767), which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術:けんじゅつ?) literally means "the art/science of the sword". Although the term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole, in modern times, kenjutsu refers more to the specific aspect of swordsmanship dealing with partnered sword training. It is the oldest form of training and, at its simplest level, consists of two partners with swords drawn, practicing combat drills. Historically practiced with wooden katana (bokken), this most often consists of pre-determined forms, called kata, or sometimes called kumitachi, and similar to the partner drills practiced in kendo. Among advanced students, kenjutsu training may also include increasing degrees of freestyle practice. Laido The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, Aikido Aikido (合氣道:あいきどう aikidō?) means "the way to harmony with ki". It is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba (植芝 盛平 Ueshiba Morihei, 1883 – 1969). The art consists of "striking", "throwing" and "joint locking" techniques and is known for its fluidity and blending with an attacker, rather than meeting "force with force". Emphasis is upon joining with the rhythm and intent of the opponent in order to find the optimal position and timing, when the opponent can be led without force. Aikidō is also known for emphasizing the personal development of its students, reflecting the spiritual background of its founder. Initial Attacks Aikido techniques are usually a defense against an attack, so students must learn to deliver various types of attacks to be able to practice aikido with a partner. Although attacks are not studied as thoroughly as in striking-based arts, sincere attacks (a strong strike or an immobilizing grab) are needed to study correct and effective application of technique.2 Many of the strikes (打ち uchi?) of aikido resemble cuts from a sword or other grasped object, which indicate its origins in techniques intended for armed combat.2 Other techniques, which explicitly appear to be punches (tsuki), are practiced as thrusts with a knife or sword. Kicks are generally reserved for upper-level variations; reasons cited include that falls from kicks are especially dangerous, and that kicks (high kicks in particular) were uncommon during the types of combat prevalent in feudal Japan. Some basic strikes include: Front-of-the-head strike (正面打ち shōmen'uchi?) a vertical knifehand strike to the head. In training, this is usually directed at the forehead or the crown for safety, but more dangerous versions of this attack target the bridge of the nose and the maxillary sinus. Side-of-the-head strike (横面打ち yokomen'uchi?) a diagonal knifehand strike to the side of the head or neck. Chest thrust (胸突き mune-tsuki?) a punch to the torso. Specific targets include the chest, abdomen, and solar plexus. Same as "middle-level thrust" (中段突き chūdan-tsuki?), and "direct thrust" (直突き choku-tsuki?). Face thrust (顔面突き ganmen-tsuki?) a punch to the face. Same as "upper-level thrust" (上段突き jōdan-tsuki?). Beginners in particular often practice techniques from grabs, both because they are safer and because it is easier to feel the energy and lines of force of a hold than a strike. Some grabs are historically derived from being held while trying to draw a weapon; a technique could then be used to free oneself and immobilize or strike the attacker who is grabbing the defender.2 The following are examples of some basic grabs: Single-hand grab (片手取り katate-dori?) one hand grabs one wrist. Both-hands grab (諸手取り morote-dori?) both hands grab one wrist. Same as "single hand double-handed grab" (片手両手取り katateryōte-dori?) Both-hands grab (両手取り ryōte-dori?) both hands grab both wrists. Same as "double single-handed grab" (両片手取り ryōkatate-dori?). Shoulder grab (肩取り kata-dori?) a shoulder grab. "Both-shoulders-grab" is ryōkata-dori (両肩取り?). It is sometimes combined with an overhead strike as Shoulder grab face strike(肩取り面打ち kata-dori men-uchi?). Chest grab (胸取り mune-dori or muna-dori?) grabbing the (clothing of the) chest. Same as "collar grab" (襟取り eri-dori?). Chi Form Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Base Destruction Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Wind Blades 087b46223c875fcf961d042d31d0ed5b.jpg Niibori's wind blades are the light weight extremely sharp blades.Giving to Niibori, the Wind Blades are highly durable, they're able to slice through still and are made from a foreign type of metal that crashed to earth via astroid. The metal is virtually indestructable even after having corrosive acid placed on it didn't leave a scratch on the blade. Absolute SwordPlay giphy (10).gif Using his chi as an extention of his own blades,making them sharper and longer, Niibori is able to send out visious blade strikes instantaneously with more precision. Depending on how much chi he puts into it the strikes get longer and sharper. BackGround Niibori was born in Japan to a long line of well-known samurai. Being the youngest of five boys Niibori was often the most over protected. He spent most of his days training in the ways of the sword with his father other brothers. Showing a natural affinity for the sword and combat Niibori excelled to strengths far beyond his brothers and in time even his own father. By the age of nineteen Niibori was already master level in his swordmen career due to long grueling training from the age of five. During his training he'd also learn other hand-to-hand martial arts that he'd utilize as his time as a mercenary.Niibori was given the Wind Blades by his father after seeing him achieve so much power in his art. Decidin it was time to leave his home Niibori set out to gain a name for himself. Taking odd Jobs here and there Niibori soon made a living as a merc. Returning home he'd realize that his once home was desolated by Yakuza. Declaring vegence Niibori sought out to avenge his family. Killing the Yakuza family responcible for his family in shush a gory matter living bodies all over. He picked up the name "Demon". Not long after taking down the Yakuza family and avenging his family Niibori founded more samurai with power equal to his and banding the legendary Deadly Blades. During the rise of the Deadly Blades Niibori soon took over 2nd Soul Tokyo. Peak Human Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Peak Human Combat The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with this ability Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC's By Jay Category:Lord Takayoshi "The Demon From the East" Category:2nd Soul